


Merry Christmas, Baby

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Light-Hearted, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hilary’s putting the last touches on their Christmas tree when she hears approaching footsteps.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, [**annabeth**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/profile)!
> 
> Title from "Merry Christmas, Baby," by Otis Redding.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Hilary’s putting the last touches on their Christmas tree when she hears approaching footsteps. Hilary climbs down from her ladder, managing not to entangle herself in tinsel and ornaments, and turns to greet Amanda with a smile and a bit of Christmas cheer. 

Amanda’s wearing a Santa hat—and lacy red lingerie Hilary doesn't recognize. 

Festive, Hilary thinks, smothering a smirk before it can make its way to her lips.

“Mandy,” she says, her voice catching in her throat, then her brain stalls out.

Amanda rolls her eyes and flicks at the white cotton ball on the end of her hat. “Eloquent, as usual,” she teases, walking over to Hilary and slipping her arms around her neck. “I decided to give you your Christmas gift a little early.”

Hilary slips one finger under one of Amanda’s bra straps and snaps it lightly against her shoulder. “You’re the best girlfriend. You know that, right?”

“Of course.” Amanda smiles and reaches up to pluck the Santa hat off her head.

“Keep it,” Hilary says, sliding her hands down Amanda’s back. She teases her fingers under the back of the bra and works at the clasp.

Amanda snorts softly. “Do you have some sort of weird Santa kink I should know about?”

“Not at present, but I could be convinced.” Hilary grins, leans in, and captures Amanda’s mouth with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
